Miedo a los recuerdos
by Natalia22
Summary: Luffy y Nami eran pareja, pero ella quiso romper la relación. Todo había cambiado entre ellos. No se hablaban y se evitaban. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos hacia el otro seguían intactos. Mundo One Piece, 2 capítulos. [LEMMON]
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todos! Bueno como en el otro One Shot la mayoría dijo que quería uno en el mundo One Piece, pues aquí está jeje

Quería hacer un One Shot pero me puse a escribir y me quedó muy largo, así que serán dos capítulos xD

Por el review de **WT** tuve ganas de meter a Hancock en esta historia :) Muchas gracias a todos los que me pusisteis un comentario, me dais fuerza para seguir escribiendo ^^ Os quiero!

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**MIEDO A LOS RECUERDOS**

** LuNa**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Era una noche de verano y toda la tripulación estaba fuera, disfrutando de la suave brisa que venía por el este._

—_Y esa es la constelación del gran Usopp — dijo el francotirador señalando hacia el cielo estrellado._

_Él, Chopper, Brook y Franky estaban estirados en el césped. _

—_¡Guau! Yo también quiero una con mi nombre — habló el reno entusiasmado._

—_Si encuentras una nueva, podrás ponerle el nombre que quieras — informó el cyborg._

—_¡¿Enserio?!_

—_Yo te ayudaré Chopper-san, la encontraré con mis ojos YOHOHOHO —bromeó Brook, haciendo que todos se rieran._

_Robin y Sanji tomaban un té tranquilamente, sentados en unas sillas con una mesa pequeña y redonda entre ellos. _

_La morena miró hacia Luffy y Nami, que estaban más apartados, en la parte de arriba._

—_Ya no te molesta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al cocinero._

_Sanji al ver donde miraba, entendió la pregunta._

—_No, ya no. Al principio, no entendí como podía estar con Luffy. Pero luego… bueno, sólo tienes que ver lo felices que están juntos. _

—_La verdad es que sí._

—_Y aunque me fastidie que Nami esté con él, sólo quiero lo mejor para los dos._

_Robin sonrió y tomó un sorbo de la taza, dirigiendo discretamente la vista hacia el espadachín que dormía sentado en el césped._

—_¿Entonces me llevarás a tu pueblo? —le preguntó Nami, levantando la cabeza del hombro del capitán._

_Luffy la miró y sonrió._

—_Por supuesto que sí. Y te presentaré a Dadan, Makino, el alcalde, a todos._

—_¿Y cómo me presentarás?_

—_¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? —le retiró hacia atrás el cabello del cuello._

_La pelinaranja se acercó más a él._

—_Diciendo que soy tu novia —se rió—. Así sabrán todas que no estás disponible._

_El moreno le sujetó la barbilla y la besó._

—_Y aunque no lo supieran…— la volvió a besar—. No tendrían nada que hacer._

_Se miraron a los ojos._

—_Te quiero —le susurró Nami._

—_Yo también. No lo dudes nunca._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Pasaron tres meses de aquella pacífica y tranquila noche y ahora, todo era diferente entre ellos dos. Todo había cambiado.

Ya no estaban juntos como pareja.

Fue después de una batalla en una isla del nuevo mundo. Una batalla donde, como empezaba a ser normal, el capitán acabó casi muerto. No despertó en dos semanas.

Ella no pudo soportar todas las emociones que se encerraron en su interior. Si ya sufría antes, cuando sólo era un amigo, en ese momento el dolor fue insoportable.

Pensar que lo perdía, que no despertaba… Fue demasiado para ella.

Por eso, intentó convencerse a sí misma, que lo mejor era volver a como estaban antes. Sólo nakamas. Compañeros. Amigos. Capitán y navegante y nada más.

Y aunque, Luffy le insistió que ellos se querían y que debían estar juntos o que al menos le diera una explicación, ella no se la dio y se alejó.

El tiempo pasó y en el barco parecía que todo iba bien.

Luffy seguía robando comida a escondidas y jugando con los demás y Nami seguía atenta a su trabajo y obsesionada con el oro y los tesoros.

Sin embargo, las cosas entre ellos habían empeorado. No se hablaban como antes y se evitaban a toda costa.

Sólo existían silencios cuando se quedaban los dos solos y miradas en la distancia cuando el otro no se daba cuenta.

Los demás sabían de toda la situación entre sus dos amigos pero no quisieron meterse en el medio. Lo que único que deseaban era que arreglaran las cosas.

.

Una tarde, estaban navegando por un mar tranquilo cuando Zoro divisó un barco. El capitán enseguida lo reconoció.

—¡Es el barco de las Kuja! —gritó subiéndose a la cabeza del león—. Venga, acerquémonos.

—Genial… —pensó Nami.

No le hacía nada de gracia tener que verle la cara a esa emperatriz obsesionada con Luffy.

Recordó la última vez que se encontraron. Hancock pidió que su tripulación se fuera con el barco y ella se quedó en el Sunny, sin ni siquiera ser invitada.

A los demás no les importó, sobretodo a Sanji, que estuvo encantado. Pero a Nami si. Sobretodo porqué estaba pegada al moreno. Y cuando por fin, tenían un momento para ellos dos, venía ella y lo fastidiaba.

Decir que le caía mal era quedarse corto.

**FLASHBACK**

_Luffy la subió encima del escritorio y le abrió las piernas, colocándose en medio._

—_¿Has cerrado la puerta? —le preguntó Nami, jadeando por los besos que le daba por el cuello y las caricias en sus pechos._

—_Sí, tranquila —iba desabrochándole el short marrón que llevaba—. Además Usopp está contando una de sus historias, así que tenemos un ratito para nosotros._

_Ella alzó un poco el trasero para que él pudiera quitarle el short, llevándose el tanga a la vez. _

—_Ya verás como Hancock cuando vea que no estás, irá a buscarte por todo el barco —le dijo viendo como se quitaba su pantalón y el bóxer._

_Luffy se pegó a ella y los dos gimieron por el roce. Nami le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas._

—_Hay muchos sitios para buscar… —habló como pudo mientras entraba dentro de ella— antes de que nos encuentre._

_La joven gimió y le apretó más contra su cuerpo. Empezaron a moverse acompasados. Se besaban, sintiéndose completos y con el placer recorriéndoles todas las fibras de su ser._

_Luffy la estiró en la superficie de la mesa y la sujetó de la cintura, embistiéndola un poco más rápido y más profundo._

_Nami iba a gemir más fuerte cuando de repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta que hicieron que su voz se quedase atorada en la garganta._

—_¡Luffy! ¿Estás ahí?_

_Supieron de inmediato quien era. Hancock. Se miraron, quietos y respirando por la boca._

—_¿Qué dijiste antes? —le preguntó Nami alzando las cejas y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente por lo que estaban haciendo. _

_O más bien por lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que ella les interrumpiera._

_Luffy bufó._

—_¡¿Estás ahí?!_

—_¡¿Qué quieres?! —habló quedándose parado dentro de ella._

—_Nada. Saber donde estabas. —le respondió por fuera de la habitación—. Estaba preocupada._

_El moreno arrugó la frente y Nami rodó los ojos y se incorporó para no seguir estirada._

—_¿Preocupada? Pero si estoy en mi barco._

—_Yo siempre estoy preocupada por ti, Luffy._

_Éste miró a Nami sin entender nada. Ella le sonrió._

—_Anda dejémoslo antes de que le de un ataque —le susurró para que sólo la oyera él. Supuso que Hancock no sabía que ella estaba con él, sino ya habría tirado la puerta._

—_No, yo quiero continuar. Le digo que se vaya y ya está._

—_No pasa nada —le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Tenemos toda la noche para continuar._

_Luffy hizo un puchero por no estar convencido._

—_¿Qué pasa? —volvió a hablar Hancock._

_Suspiró y al final se separó de ella. _

—_Ahora voy —le dijo sin ganas mientras se vestía._

_Nami pensó que Luffy era demasiado bueno. Decidió hacer lo mismo y empezó a vestirse. Negó con la cabeza ya que la morena seguía preguntando si se encontraba bien. Por su culpa habían quedado insatisfechos._

_Sintió como Luffy la abrazaba por detrás. Sonrió al notar en el trasero su miembro._

—_Será mejor que te relajes._

—_Sólo tengo que alejarme de ti para eso._

—_¡Luffy!_

—_Que pesada es…—dejó salir Nami en un susurro._

_Él la giró para que lo mirase._

—_¿Sabes que me está excitando la idea de hacerlo con ella fuera para que nos oiga?_

_Nami se rió por la ocurrencia. No estaría nada mal, pero de lo que no tenía ganas era de oírla a ella o de que la convirtiera en piedra._

—_Anda vete y así acabo unos mapas que tengo pendientes._

_Luffy infló las mejillas mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de abrir, la volvió a mirar._

—_Esta noche prepárate porque no te voy a dejar dormir —susurró sólo para Nami._

_La pelinaranja se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar esa excitante amenaza._

—_Te estaré esperando._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Nami sonrió tristemente al recordar como acabó ese día. Como Luffy la hizo sentir esa noche como si fuera la única mujer en todo el océano.

Echaba de menos esos momentos con él, en los que sólo existían ellos dos.

Estos eran los recuerdos que la debilitaban y que le hacían tener ganas de ir hacia Luffy y decirle que quería volver con él. Que echaba de menos sus besos y su calor.

Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte. No quería más recuerdos de esos que, si algún día él faltase, acabaran matándola lentamente. Añorando un día tras otro, lo que una vez tuvieron.

Por eso había hecho que se separaran.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que le doliese el hecho de saber que ya era totalmente indiferente para él.

Hancock y Margaret bajaron de su barco a la cubierta del Sunny. La emperatriz enseguida fue hacia Luffy.

—¡Cuánto tiempo chicos! —exclamó Margaret.

—!Estáis preciosas! _— _dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

—¿Qué hacéis por aquí? —preguntó Luffy.

—Voy a una reunión con los Shichibukai —respondió Hancock mirándole sólo a él.

Todos los demás lo notaron pero ya sabían de sobra la obsesión que ésta tenía con el capitán.

—Si quieres — continuó hablando— y vas en la misma dirección puedes subir a mi barco hasta que nos separemos.

Luffy dirigió una breve y rápida mirada hacia Nami. Ella no se percató.

—¿A qué dirección vais vosotras? —preguntó Franky.

Margaret sacó un mapa y señaló una isla.

—Vamos a aquí, está a un día de distancia. Seguramente vosotros vais a esta otra isla, más lejos.

—Sí, exacto —confirmó Nami.

—Menos mal que no paramos en la isla con los Shichibukai —dijo Usopp.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi barco si te apetece—quiso saber Hancock, ofreciéndoselo sólo a Luffy.

—De acuerdo — habló el moreno haciendo sonreír a la emperatriz—. Todos subiremos.

Hancock dejó de sonreír y miró al resto de la tripulación. No quería que ellos subieran pero, si deseaba estar con su amado, tendría que dejarlos.

—Claro, subir también. Agarrar vuestro barco al nuestro.

La emperatriz subió la primera, seguida de los demás. El que estaba más encantado era Sanji. Otros como Zoro y Nami, eran todo lo contrario. Uno porqué no le apetecía y la otra porqué no tenía ganas de ver como Hancock se restregaba con Luffy.

Cuando todos subieron y ellos dos agradecían internamente no tener que ir, unos brazos les sujetaron y les hicieron volar hacia la cubierta del barco de las Kuja.

Cuando pisaron el suelo vieron al capitán enfrente. Éste enseguida los soltó.

—He dicho todos —dijo Luffy. Compartió una mirada con Nami que duró unos pocos segundos y se fue hacia unas mesas que estaban colocando las piratas.

La pelinaranja bufó.

— Esto será insoportable… —pensó.

.

* * *

.

Iba entrando la noche y ya habían acabado de comer. Ahora era la bebida la que no paraba de correr de un lado al otro. Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Franky y Usoop bailaban borrachos encima de las mesas con algunas piratas. Zoro y Robin reían, cada uno a su manera, del espectáculo.

Nami sonrió al verlos bailar pero cuando su mirada volvió a dirigirse a los dos que estaban más alejados dejó de hacerlo.

No tenía derecho a estar celosa pero no podía soportarlo. Se giró y se apoyó en la baranda del barco mirando hacia abajo. Mirando el agua oscura que hacía ondular el reflejo de la luna. Intentaba distraerse y no pensar en nada.

Era imposible.

Habían pasado tres meses y parecía que fuese ayer la última vez que lo besó.

Nami hundió los dedos entre el cabello naranja.

—_Él ya te ha olvidado— _pensó—. _No pienses más, has hecho lo mejor para los dos._

_._

Hancock le ofreció otra botella a Luffy cuando éste se acabó la que tenía. La cogió y empezó a beber otra vez.

No reía ni bailaba. Sólo bebía y pensaba.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Luffy? —le preguntó la morena preocupada al ver que arrugaba la frente y apenas hablaba—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

El capitán dirigió la mirada a lo lejos, donde estaba la pelinaranja. Observó como el viento movía de un lado al otro su cabello y deseó volver a acariciarlo.

—¿Puedes leer las mentes de las mujeres? —volvió a dar otro sorbo a la botella—. Por qué no os entiendo.

A Hancock se le iluminó el rostro al pensar que hablaba de ella. ¿De qué otras mujeres iba a estar hablando? Se acordó de una frase que escuchó hace tiempo, los borrachos siempre decían la verdad.

Se acercó un poco más él, si eso era posible y le habló en susurros seductoramente.

—¿El qué no entiendes?

—Que si quieres a alguien puedas simplemente pasar de esa persona como si nada.

—Yo no paso de ti, Luffy. Yo sólo quiero est…

El joven la cortó.

—Estábamos tan bien y de golpe —golpeó enfadado el culo de la botella contra el suelo— Todo se acaba.

Hancock frunció el ceño. No entendió esa parte.

—Lo nuestro no se ha acabado.

—¡Y mira que insistí! Estuve casi dos semanas detrás de ella, pidiéndole que por lo menos me diera una explicación. Algo que me hiciera entender por qué me dejaba.

Hancock frunció el ceño enfadada.

—¡¿Quién es ella?! —exclamó, pero con el ruido que había en la cubierta nadie la escuchó. Miró a su alrededor para ver donde estaban las dos mujeres de la tripulación del sombrero de paja—. _Seguro que es una de esas dos…_—pensó.

Luffy no le hizo caso. El alcohol le nublaba los sentidos y sólo era capaz de pensar en Nami.

Volvió a dar otro trago.

—Pero se acabó. No pienso volver a arrastrarme, nunca más. ¿Ya no hay nada entre nosotros? Pues muy bien. No me importa.

La emperatriz le escuchó atentamente y pensó que había esperanza. ¿Qué más daba quién era esa mujer? Ahora sólo existiría ella en su vida.

No quiso volver a hablar. Lo mejor era ir preparándose y cuando la viese ya no pensaría en ninguna otra. Se levantó sin decirle nada y fue hacia sus chicas, que empezaban a estar cansadas.

El moreno no se percató de la marcha de Hancock. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Nami.

Tan lejos de él.

Vió como la joven empezó a andar, perdiéndose dentro del barco.

* * *

.

Nami entró en el camarote que le había asignado Margaret. Deseó irse al Sunny pero no quiso quedarse allí sola.

Los demás, de lo borrachos que estarían, seguramente se dormirían en la cubierta, donde cayesen. Y no quiso pensar donde dormiría Luffy, o con quien.

Empezó a levantarse la camiseta para quitársela cuando oyó que picaban a la puerta. Arrugó la frente extrañada mientras se bajaba la prenda dejándola en su sitio.

—Nami, ábreme.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír la voz de Luffy. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Ella quería que volviesen a hablar como antes de empezar su relación, pero no quería hablar en una habitación donde sólo estaban ellos dos solos.

—¿Qué quieres? —alzó la voz para que le escuchara.

—No quiero hablarle a una puerta.

Nami se acercó y cogió aire antes de abrirla.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato hasta que ella reaccionó y se apartó para dejarle pasar. Luffy caminó pero enseguida se mareó y se desestabilizó, agarrándose a un armario para no caerse.

La joven bufó y cerró la puerta.

—Estás borracho, genial.

—No lo estoy —mintió y se incorporó aguantándose en el mueble.

—Ya… —fue hacia la cama y se sentó. Era mejor mantener las distancias—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? Apenas me hablas y es raro que quieras hacerlo ahora.

—¿Porqué me dejaste? —le preguntó directamente.

Nami negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Otra vez no, Luffy.

—Es que no lo entiendo. Pasó de un día para el otro. —hacía movimientos con los brazos mientras hablaba—. Me desperté después de dos semanas por aquella pelea y cuando me acerqué a ti deseando estar contigo… —compartieron una mirada— Me dices que lo dejemos.

Ella apretó los labios y se levantó de la cama caminando hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que te vayas, estás borracho.

Luffy se acercó como pudo y la agarró de los brazos sin hacerle daño. Sentía como la habitación daba vueltas.

—Dime que hice mal. Dímelo, por favor.

—No hiciste nada malo —le puso las manos en el torso para intentar separarlo de ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —al acabar de formular la pregunta se volvió a marear, pero Nami le sujetó para que no se cayera al suelo y le llevó a la cama. Se sentaron los dos, uno al lado del otro. Ella quería separarse más pero sabía que si le soltaba se caería hacia delante.

—Tú no sueles beber tanto, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Luffy cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Para poder olvidarme de ti.

Ella agachó la mirada y habló sin ni siquiera pensar.

—¿Y lo has conseguido?

—No —abrió los ojos y la miró— Ni alcohol hace que desaparezcas —Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla suavemente, como si fuera una pluma. Había echado tanto de menos el roce de su piel—. No puedo vivir sin sentirte cerca de mí, no quiero vivir así.

Nami cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Escuchar esas palabras la hicieron sentir débil. Maldijo al alcohol por hacerle hablar.

Sentía que el corazón empezaba a latirle más rápido al notar como el cuerpo de Luffy se acercaba más a ella. El calor que desprendía la quemaba de un modo dulce y su cuerpo respondía a esa calidez.

El moreno empezó a besarle el cuello, recordando su sabor.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? —le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la tiró hacia atrás, sin notar resistencia. Levantó la cabeza y vio que ella abría sus ojos —. Cuéntamelo.

Nami se vio reflejada en sus ojos negros. Su mente ya no reaccionaba y no pudo seguir guardándose palabras que debería haber dicho hace tanto tiempo.

—Tenía miedo.

Él arrugo la frente.

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué? —le acarició el rostro con ternura—. Yo te protegeré de todo.

—De que algo te pueda pasar y perderte. De quedarme sola, llena de recuerdos juntos que acabarían matándome.—soltó todo de golpe—. Es mejor no crear más y seguir como estábamos antes. Así no sufriremos tanto.

Luffy quería entenderla pero le era difícil con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Pero yo no quiero estar separado de ti.

—No estamos separados. Te seguiré hasta el final. Estamos en el mismo barco y somos amigos, como siempre.

—Yo no quiero que seamos sólo amigos. —se acercó más a ella y le rozó los labios con los suyos—. No después de haber estado contigo.

Nami olió el aroma a cereza del licor y dejó que los labios del moreno se juntaran con los suyos. El sabor era bastante suave.

Se besaron, disfrutando del tan esperado y ansiado contacto. Los dos habían añorado los labios del otro como si fuera agua.

Un beso ansioso y desesperado.

Después de un rato, se separaron y se miraron, respirando por la boca. La joven vio que a Luffy le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos y un pensamiento le cruzó la mente.

—Mañana seguramente no te acordarás de nada, con todo lo que has bebido—le susurró Nami con dolor.

—Sí que me acordaré.

Nami negó suavemente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Ella sabía que no lo haría. Le apartó de encima con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Vete, Luffy. Es mejor que te vayas. —se levantó y le ayudó a que se pusiera de pie. Él lo hizo sin rechistar, sintiéndose muy cansado.

Caminaron como pudieron, ya que Luffy se mareaba. Hubiera sido más sensato, al ver en que estado estaba, dejarlo dormir ahí, pero no quería tenerlo en su misma cama. No podría soportarlo.

Cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, Luffy puso su mano encima de la de ella instintivamente.

—Recuérdamelo —la miró y apoyó su frente en la de ella—. Recuérdame que esta noche nos besamos.

Nami se quedó en silencio y no le dijo nada. Solamente acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba para darle otro beso y se alejó. Abrió la puerta sin mirarle.

Luffy se apoyó en el umbral para decirle una última cosa. Palabras que deseaba volver a decirle.

—Te quiero, no lo dudes nunca… —susurró.

Cuando salió, Nami cerró la puerta. Se apoyó con la espalda y se dejó caer, tapando su rostro con las manos.

—Y yo a ti…

* * *

.

Luffy no pudo seguir caminando y se sentó en el suelo del pasillo. Se dijo a si mismo que no volvería a beber tanto. Pero por lo menos, había podido hablar con ella y besarla. Aún sentía el roce de sus labios.

Cada vez, estaba más cansado. Se estiró y se quedó completamente dormido ahí mismo al instante .

Zoro y Robin iban caminando por el pasillo, cuando al doblar una esquina vieron al capitán tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué hace éste? —preguntó el espadachín acercándose.

El peliverde había bebido mucho más que Robin pero no se le notaba nada, debido a su tolerancia al alcohol.

—Nuestro capitán habrá bebido más de la cuenta —sonrió la morena—. Tendremos que llevarlo al camarote que le han dado.

Zoro le levantó y se lo puso en el hombro como si fuera un saco de arena. Robin agarró el sombrero de paja antes de que se cayera al suelo.

—Voy a llevarlo. —miró hacia la mujer—. Luego voy a tu habitación. Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormida.

—Mejor te acompaño —sonrió Robin.

—¿Por qué?

—No vaya a ser que te pierdas —bromeó.

Zoro hizo una mueca de disgusto y se volteó empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

Robin se rió por lo bajito.

—Zoro.

—¿Qué?

—No es por ahí.

El espadachín notó un tic en su ceja izquierda.

* * *

.

Hancock entró silenciosamente en la habitación del moreno. Iba vestida con un camisón translúcido de color violeta y nada más.

Toda la estancia estaba oscura y no era capaz de verle.

—Luffy, ya estoy aquí —se sonrojó al imaginarse lo que él estaría pensando al verla tan atractiva.

Al notar que el cuarto seguía igual de silencioso, se acercó a la cama. Le pareció escuchar una respiración acompasada y arrugando la frente encendió la luz de una mesita que había cerca.

Observó que Luffy estaba dormido. Seguramente en su tercer sueño.

Hancock abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces dormido? Despierta, es nuestra primera noche juntos —le movió para despertarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

Se sentó en el colchón decepcionada.

—Por lo visto he tardado demasiado en arreglarme…

Pensó en irse a su habitación, pero cuando se iba a levantar una idea le cruzó por la cabeza.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tendrá planeado Hancock? Seguramente muchos ya os lo imagináis xD Comentarme para saber vuestra opinión jeje ^^

Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y último de esta historia :)

¡Besos!


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Siento haber tardado tanto pero bueno, han pasado algunas cosillas y la inspiración se esfumó y no volvía. Pero creo que ya ha vuelto :) No quería hacer otro capítulo, así que ha quedado bastanteeee largo xDD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios: **MaPa-kun, mireee3D2Y, kiruru, Nami D Mnky, aliciadiez3, ala nocturna, kurinchi y Sabina-Chan. **Os quiero! Me han alegrado muchísimo ;))

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**.**

**Miedo a los recuerdos**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

Un rayo de sol se coló por una de las ventanas redondas del camarote y le dio a Luffy directamente en el rostro. Se despertó, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos, moviéndose en la cama para que la luz dejara de molestarle.

Cuando se movió para la izquierda se topó con algo. Abrió uno de los ojos para ver que era. La sábana cubría todo el bulto dejando ver la silueta sinuosa de una mujer.

Luffy sonrió inconscientemente pensando que sería Nami. No podía ser otra. Pero cuando sus instintos se despertaron, notaron que no se trataba de su navegante sino de Hancock.

Con la mano le destapó la cabeza, dejándole ver un hermoso cabello negro. Frunció el ceño al no entender que hacía ahí. Movió la sábana más para abajo y vio que la emperatriz estaba desnuda.

—¿Pero qué hace desnuda en mi cama? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Cuando bajó la mirada y se miró, se dio cuenta que él también estaba sin ropa. Se levantó de golpe sorprendido. No le estaba gustando nada todo esto. La ropa de los dos descansaba desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación.

Le vino a la cabeza cuando Nami y él dejaban la ropa tirada y no era precisamente para hablar.

Se asustó de sus propios pensamientos y de que hubiera pasado algo así con la morena. Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza intentando recordar algo pero nada le venía. Desde que empezó a beber hasta ahora había un agujero negro sin ningún recuerdo.

—¡JODER! —exclamó enfadado.

El grito despertó a Hancock. Ésta se volteó y le miró, sonrojándose al instante por ver a su amado desnudo. Recordando como le fue quitando la ropa por la noche cuando estaba dormido.

—Buenos días Luffy —susurró tapándose el pecho con la sábana.

El moreno se quitó las manos del rostro y la observó como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas a la emperatriz.

—¿Se puede saber que haces en mi cama? —le preguntó directamente deseando saber que ocurrió.

Hancock abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Es que no te acuerdas? ¿Cómo puedes no recordarte?

—¿Recordarme de qué? Sólo me acuerdo que subimos a tu barco y empezamos una fiesta… y la bebida… —se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a la mujer— ¿Bebí tanto como para no acordarme de nada?

Como siempre a él no le dolía nada.

La morena se acercó y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos. Luffy la dejó sintiéndose extraño por tener a otra mujer tan cerca, piel con piel, después de haberlo dejado con Nami.

—Me da mucha pena que no te acuerdes de nuestra primera noche juntos —le dio un beso en el hombro, encima de una pequeña cicatriz—. Yo me acordaré siempre.

El capitán la escuchó en silencio. No había ninguna imagen de ellos dos juntos, acostándose en esa misma cama, que pasara por su cabeza. Nada.

La única que aparecía una y otra vez, era la imagen de Nami, apoyada en la barandilla, a lo lejos, con el pelo meciéndose por el viento.

—¿Nos hemos acostado?

—Sí, tenías muchas ganas de estar conmigo.

Luffy arrugó la frente. Él no sentía nada por ella. Aparte de la amistad que tenían, no sentía ningún tipo de atracción como la que sentía por …

Sacudió la cabeza, borrando ese pensamiento. Ella se lo había dejado claro. Si Nami no quería nada con él, no volvería a ir detrás.

—Lo siento.

Hancock se apartó y puso cara de tristeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

Él se levantó y la miró.

—Es que no me acuerdo de lo que pasó. Estaba borracho.

Ella agarró el camisón y se lo puso. Como le conocía, sabía que si seguía por ahí él se sentiría mal.

—Pensé que querías pasar la noche conmigo por qué sentías algo por mí. Pero ya veo que sólo fue por qué estabas borracho.

—No es así —suspiró sintiéndose mal por ella.

—Sí que es así, Luffy —caminó hacia la puerta y sonrió internamente al escuchar los pasos del pirata acercándose.

—No te estoy despreciando, Hancock. —habló seriamente, mirándola a los ojos—. Si nos acostamos, aunque no me acuerde de nada, no me arrepiento. No estoy con nadie así que no tengo que dar explicaciones. Pero entiéndeme, acostarme contigo no estaba… —agachó la mirada— en mis planes.

Hancock siguió sonriendo por dentro. Todo el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. No se arrepentía de acostarse con ella. Y aunque en realidad no pasó nada, nadie se daría cuenta.

—Te entiendo —su mirada volvió a recorrer el masculino cuerpo y se volvió a sonrojar. Que ganas tenía de pasar una noche juntos. De verdad. —Voy a darme una ducha. —susurró intentando seguir dando pena y que él se sintiera en deuda con ella.

Luffy vió como abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer, quedándose estirado mirando al techo de madera. Por mucho que intentase recordar algún momento con Hancock en el camarote o entre esas sábanas, sólo aparecía el cabello naranja. Bailando con él a lo lejos.

Había decidido no volver a ir detrás de ella y lo estaba cumpliendo. No se acercaban y se evitaban. Pensó que hacía mucho que no hablaba con Nami más de tres palabras.

Negó con la cabeza, recriminando a su mente. Se acababa de enterar que se había acostado con Hancock y sólo tenía pensamientos para su navegante.

.

* * *

.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Nami a una de las cocineras del barco cuando le entregó la taza de café.

La mujer sonrió y siguió preparando el desayuno.

Nami sopló y tomó un sorbo dejando que el líquido caliente la reconfortase. Se sentó en la mesa, pensando en lo que ocurrió por la noche. No había podido dormir bien con toda su mente dando vueltas.

Lo único que deseaba era que Luffy se acordase de todo.

Como si lo hubiera llamado mentalmente, el capitán apareció. Seguramente, por el olor que hacía el desayuno. Se dio cuenta que no reparó en ella.

—¡Qué hambre tengo!

Una de las piratas se rió. Ya conocía el apetito del sombrero de paja y sabía que éste no se conformaría con un café solamente.

—Ahora mismo te llevo el desayuno a la mesa. Siéntate allí —le señaló con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba Nami. —Estará listo enseguida.

Luffy sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia donde le había señalado. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando la vio.

La pelinaranja agachó la mirada enseguida, removiendo la taza. Por el rabillo del ojo, vió como el moreno se acercaba y se sentaba. Se alegró de que no se sentara lejos de ella.

—Buenos días —habló Luffy con una voz neutra y distante. Nami supo enseguida que era el mismo de antes. Como si aquel momento entre ellos no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

—Buenos días —le respondió igual.

Luffy vio como tomó un sorbo. Estaba preciosa. Como siempre. Pero no le gustó verle unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de los ojos.

—¿Sólo vas a desayunar eso?

Nami levantó la mirada y le miró, sin poder creerse que hablase con ella más de tres palabras.

—Sí, no tengo mucha hambre.

Él le observó el rostro. Su voz volvió a salir sin poderla detener.

—¿No has dormido bien?

—Bueno… la verdad es que no —suspiró y volvió a dirigir la mirada al café—. Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a dormir en mi cama. ¿Y tú has dormido bien?

Luffy se echó hacia atrás en la silla y alzó los hombros.

—Genial. No me he enterado de nada. Se ve que anoche bebí demasiado.

La joven se terminó el café.

—Como los otros. Menos Zoro y Robin, los demás están durmiendo en la cubierta.

Las piratas comenzaron a llenar la mesa con distintos platos, a cada uno más delicioso. Luffy enseguida comenzó a comer y Nami, al final, al ver la buena pinta que tenía todo, no pudo resistirse a coger algo.

El capitán se alegró internamente de verla comer. Llevaba días notándola más delgada que antes y eso no le gustaba. No podían seguir así. Si lo que había entre ellos se había terminado, lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y como ella le había pedido, volver a ser solamente amigos.

Él sabía que siempre desearía ser más que eso, pero respetaría su decisión aunque no supiera los motivos.

—Tienes razón, Nami.

Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Tengo razón? ¿En qué?

Luffy la miró a los ojos.

—Que lo mejor es que volvamos a ser amigos como antes.

La joven se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. Pensando en todo lo que pasó en la noche, los besos, el 'te quiero' que tanto tiempo llevaba sin escuchar…

'_Recuérdamelo. Recuérdame que esta noche nos besamos'_

Esa noche se quedaría siempre con ella.

—Sí… es lo mejor.

.

* * *

.

Nami caminó por los pasillos del barco en dirección al cuarto de baño. Los demás ya se habían levantado y estaban desayunando. Faltaba poco para que llegaran a la isla.

Al pasar por delante de un camarote pudo escuchar la voz de la emperatriz.

—Que sí, es cierto.

—No me creo que te hayas acostado con Luffy —se escuchó la voz de una de sus hermanas, Marigold.

La navegante se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa frase y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Pues ha sido así. Luffy y yo hemos pasado… —la oyó suspirar— la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Sintió una mezcla de emociones que recorrieron todo su ser. Le dolía demasiado. Luffy y Hancock se habían… Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando advirtió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No quería llorar.

Ellos ya no tenían nada. ¿Pero que había sido lo de anoche? ¿Por qué vino a su camarote y le soltó todo aquello?

—Te burlaste de mí… es eso…— habló bajito para ella misma.

Que tonta había sido al creerle cuando le dijo que la quería. Sollozó y se alejó de allí, sin querer escuchar más. Que ingenua había sido al imaginar que algún día oír que Luffy estaba con otra mujer no le dolería.

—Sigo si creérmelo. Le ví antes de que se fuera y estaba muy bebido. Tú no te acostarías con él estando así.

Hancock bufó cansada.

—Vale, vale. Es verdad. No me acosté con él.

—¿Entonces para que dices que sí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Le he hecho creer que sí pasó. Simplemente le desnudé, yo me quité mi ropa y me metí dentro. Cuando se ha levantado no se acordaba de nada, así que le hecho creer que nos acostamos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque le quiero, ¿no es suficiente? —caminó hacia su armario para cambiarse—. Además me ha dicho que no se arrepentía. Eso es que piensa en mí como algo más.

La hermana la vió sonreír ilusionada y no pudo más que negar con la cabeza por las ideas que se le ocurrían a su hermana.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron a la isla y el barco de las Kuja atracó. Toda la tripulación del Sombrero de paja se bajó, junto a Hancock y Margaret.

—Como tenemos tiempo antes de irnos, podemos dar una vuelta con vosotros —dijo la morena hablando para todos pero mirando sólo a Luffy.

—Por mi bien —le contestó el capitán con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.

Los demás lo siguieron. A simple vista parecía una isla deshabitada. Con grandes y altos árboles verdes, con una gran humedad que hacía que creciesen todo tipo de plantas y flores.

—Estás plantas son medicinales —habló maravillado Chopper—. Las he visto en libros pero nunca las había encontrado.

Sanji miró hacia un árbol.

—Y estos son frutos. ¿Estarán buenos?

—No parece que haya nadie en esta isla —opinó Robin.

—¡Que aburrimiento de isla! —bufó Luffy.

—Podemos separarnos para ver si encontramos algo interesante —sugirió Franky.

—Buena idea —dijo Hancock y se acercó al moreno—. Yo con Luffy.

Se separaron en parejas y un grupo de tres: Sanji, Margaret y Nami. El rubio iba encantado con ellas y estaba haciendo muy buena amistad con Margaret.

La navegante se alegraba de que estuvieran hablando entre ellos. Aprovechó que Sanji le estaba contando algo sobre unos frutos que encontraron y se separó, alejándose por el bosque.

Sabía que el rubio se daría cuenta enseguida pero tenía ganas de estar, aunque fuera un corto tiempo, sola.

Caminó por encima de las grandes raíces, resbalando por una que estaba mojada.

—¡Agh! Joder —se tocó el tobillo para ver si se había hecho daño. Por suerte no le dolía.

Siguió caminando y le pareció ver algo que brillaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —se acercó y pudo saber que era un cepo para animales oxidado y muy viejo—. Que cruel…

Oyó el rugido de una bestia muy cerca de ella. Su cuerpo se alteró, cogiendo enseguida su arma. Observó a su alrededor pero no se movía nada.

De repente, un enorme animal, que parecía un oso, salió derecho hacia donde estaba. Ella se colocó para atacar cuando un brazo le pegó un puñetazo a la bestia.

Nami miró hacia el dueño del brazo, que volvía a su longitud normal. Luffy… Frunció el ceño al ver que se acercaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—No necesito que me salves, sé cuidarme de mí misma.

Luffy paró de andar hacia ella.

—Ya lo sé que puedes cuidart…—paró de hablar y miró al oso que volvía a levantarse y correr hacia ellos.

Esta vez, el moreno no se movió. Sólo le miró a los ojos con el rostro serio y enseguida el animal se paró asustado.

—Vete.

La joven observó como la bestia se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Podía sentir en el ambiente la fuerza de Luffy y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de él.

El moreno se volteó y la volvió a mirar. Ella cogió aire y miró hacia otro lado. No le gustaba cuando la miraba así. Como si pudiera leer su mente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Luffy.

—Nada.

—Y yo me lo creo.

Nami empezó a caminar alejándose.

—Cree lo que quieras.

Él la siguió.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No habías ido con Sanji y Margaret?

—Te podría decir lo mismo. ¿Qué haces solo? Ah espera —se dio la vuelta para mirarle y se cruzó los brazos para hablar con sarcasmo— seguro que has notado que estaba en peligro y has venido corriendo a salvar a la pobrecita, ¿verdad?

Él soltó una carcajada por la burla y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Tú podrás ser muchas cosas pero creo que pobrecita no va contigo, Nami.

—Pues como no lo soy, ya puedes marcharte.

La vio como pasaba por encima de unas rocas.

—¿No hemos dicho que íbamos a volver a estar como antes? ¿Cómo al principio?

—Estamos hablando, ¿no?

Él volvió a acercarse.

—Estamos discutiendo, que es diferente.

—Como siempre entonces. Todo va bien —ironizó.

Luffy alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y respiró hondo.

—Mira si no quieres contármelo, muy bien. Yo paso —se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, caminando hacia donde se habían encontrado.

Nami lo miró. Apretó los dientes fuertemente y le siguió.

—¡El que debería contar algo, eres tú!

El capitán se paró y se volteó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto, Luffy. O me vas a negar que has pasado una noche movidita —habló sin pensar haciendo unas comillas con los dedos cuando dijo la última palabra. Estaba enfadada.

Él se quedó callado durante un rato después de escucharla. Le dolió que ella lo supiera aunque ya no eran pareja.

—Estaba borracho, no me acuerdo de lo que pasó.

—Claro…no te acuerdas de nada.

—No sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Y sino hubieras estado borracho, no te hubieras acostado con ella?

'_Claro que no' _pensó Luffy, pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca. Caminó hacia ella, acercándose más. ¿Estaba celosa?

—¿Y a ti que te importa, Nami? Que yo recuerde ya no estamos juntos. Puedo estar con las mujeres que me de la gana —se paró enfrente de ella—. ¿O te molesta?

A la pelinaranja no le gustó la cercanía. sin embargo, sus pies no le respondían y no podía moverse. Sólo sintió el latido de su propio corazón.

—No quiero que te rías de mí.

El moreno se extrañó por esa respuesta.

—¿Reírme de ti?

—Pero como bien dices, no sabías lo que hacías.

Él se quedó prendado de esos ojos que lo miraban. No vio enfado ni ironía como antes. Sólo fue capaz de ver tristeza.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasó algo entre nosotros? ¿Te dije algo?

'_Te quiero, nunca lo dudes…'_

Cerró los ojos oyendo esas palabras en su mente. Sintió como él la agarró el rostro por las mejillas e hizo que abriera los ojos. Otra vez esa calidez…

—Recuérdamelo —le susurró, bajando sus ojos hacia sus labios. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía y no podía ni quería separarse.

Nami sintió como el deseo se apoderaba de ella. Solo quería que la besara.

—No hay nada… —habló con una voz bajita— que valga la pena… recordar.

Luffy acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios y la besó. Como la había echado de menos. Sus labios, su boca, su lengua, su sabor…

—¡LUFFY! ¿Dónde estás?!

Se separaron de golpe y Nami sin mirarlo, agachó la cabeza y le separó. Comenzó a alejarse ya que no quería ver a esa mujer. En ese momento, no.

Él se quedó ahí parado, escuchando como se acercaba Hancock.

—¿Por qué te has ido tan rápido? Me has dejado sola.

Ni la escuchó. Sólo se rozó los labios con los dedos, con la mente en otro lugar.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí de pie?

De golpe, le vino a la cabeza todo lo que pasó por la noche hasta que salió del camarote donde estaba Nami. Ahí volvía a ser todo negro.

Pero recordó lo que ella le dijo, sus miedos y sus razones, ese beso… y que él la había dicho que la quería.

—Luffy, ¿estás aquí?

Él sonrió. La quería, nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Pero, ¿porqué ella no se lo había recordado?

'_No quiero que te rías de mí'_

Miró hacia Hancock que seguía hablándole y entendió la razón. En ese mismo momento, se arrepintió de haberse acostado con ella aunque seguía sin acordarse de eso.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo? —preguntó Sanji a los demás, cuando se encontraron todos en el barco.

El cocinero no le dijo nada a Nami ya que sintió que había estado con Luffy, todo el tiempo. Y aunque quería preguntarle porque estaba tan cabizbaja, prefirió callar y seguir caminando.

—No hemos encontrado nada, a parte de vegetación —respondió Robin.

—Pues nos iremos a otra isla, ¿no? —dijo Usopp mirando hacia Luffy.

—De acuerdo —habló serio.

Fueron subiendo al Sunny, que habían acercado a la costa. El capitán se quedó abajo.

—Bueno, nosotras tenemos que irnos también —informó Margaret.

—¿Ya os vais? —preguntó Luffy.

—Sí —le contestó Hancock con una sonrisa sonrojada acercándose a él.

Nami se alejó de la barandilla ya que no tenía ganas de ver como se despedían.

—Eres sincera conmigo, ¿verdad?

La morena arrugó la frente.

—Claro, siempre lo soy. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Luffy suspiró. No quería volver a hacerla sentir mal. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Por nada, olvídalo.

Ella volvió a sonreír, viendo como él subía a su barco. Pensó que algún día, estarían juntos y se casarían.

—Espero que nos veamos pronto, Luffy.

—Sí —se despidió con la mano, sentándose en la cabeza del león.

Los dos barcos empezaron a navegar, separándose al ir en direcciones distintas. El capitán miraba hacia el frente pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Su mente estaba hecha un lío. Se contradecía una y otra vez.

Una parte se arrepentía y se decía que no tenía que haber subido al barco de las Kuja, y la otra que si no lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido valor de ir a Nami y hablar con ella.

Agachó la cabeza y el sombrero tapó sus ojos. Sintió que Robin se acercaba.

—¿Qué te ocurre capitán?

—Nada…

Robin había escuchado la despedida entre él y Hancock y le pareció muy extraña la pregunta que el moreno le hizo sobre la sinceridad. No se fiaba de esa emperatriz.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Él giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla y le sonrió.

—Ya lo sé Robin, pero es que…

—¿Es sobre Hancock?

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sin embargo, enseguida se repuso. Sabía de sobra lo lista que era su nakama. Se volteó sentado hacia ella.

—Sí. —le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelinaranja, que estaba observando un mapa. Cogió aire antes de hablar—. Anoche me acosté con ella en la habitación que me dieron. Lo peor es que no me acuerdo de nada de eso.

Robin frunció el ceño al escucharle. Algo no cuadraba.

—En el estado en el que estabas, era imposible que te hubieras acostado con ella.

El corazón del capitán dio un pequeño vuelco.

—¿Cómo que imposible?

—Pues que Zoro y yo te encontramos en el pasillo durmiendo y te llevamos a tu habitación. Te puedo asegurar que nada hubiera podido despertarte de lo dormido que estabas. Habías bebido demasiado.

Luffy abrió la boca esperanzado.

—¿Me llevasteis a mi camarote por que estaba dormido?

Robin sonrió al verle contento.

—Sí, profundamente dormido.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia donde había estado Nami pero ella ya no estaba.

Tenía que hablar con ella.

—Muchas gracias Robin.

—Es un placer ayudar capitán —dijo y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, cuando Luffy volvió a hablar.

—¿Hoy también vas a hacer compañía a Zoro?

La morena sonrió de lado, aún de espalda. Esa era la pregunta que muchas veces le había hecho Luffy cuando Nami y él querían estar juntos por la noche.

—Seguramente que sí—le contestó y se alejó.

.

* * *

.

Se hizo de noche y el barco continuó surcando el oscuro mar. Tardarían unos días en llegar a la próxima isla pero por suerte, el clima estaba en calma igual que la tripulación. Cada uno se fue a su camarote para dormir.

Nami entró en su habitación. Estaba agotada por todo lo que había ocurrido. Aún sentía los labios cálidos por el segundo beso que Luffy le dio y aún le dolía saber que se había acostado con Hancock.

¡Ellos ya no eran nada! Tenía que olvidarle…y aunque él le dijera que no dudara nunca que la quería, era muy difícil.

Se quitó la ropa junto al sujetador y se puso un camisón nuevo que se había comprado en la anterior isla, antes de que se encontraran con las piratas Kuja. Era de color blanco, corto y de seda.

Fue a apagar la luz de la mesita, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Pensó que sería Robin, pero enseguida notó que no era ella por el silencio que se formó.

Se dio la vuelta y vio al capitán parado, mirándola seriamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?

Nami frunció el ceño. ¿Se acordaba?

—¿El qué?

—Sabes bien de que hablo. ¿Por qué no me recordaste que fui a tu habitación? Que nos besamos… —dio un paso hacia ella y la miró de arriba a abajo.

La pelinaranja levantó las manos instintivamente, parándole para que no avanzara más. El cuarto era grande, pero en un segundo se le hizo demasiado pequeño. Se había acordado de todo y ella volvía a sentirse débil cerca de él.

—Lárgate, Luffy.

Éste se quedó quieto. Su cuerpo le gritaba, queriendo acercarse a ella.

—Te pedí que me lo recordaras.

La joven lo miró a los ojos. Le conocía. Sabía que no se iba a ir por mucho que se lo dijese y ella no tenía donde huir.

Hacía calor y su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaban en ese cuarto los dos solos. Muchas noches se habían encontrado en este mismo lugar para amarse. Y todas los recuerdos le pasaban por la mente como si fueran imágenes. Uno detrás de otro, sin ella poder hacer nada para detenerlos.

—¿Y para que te lo iba a recordar? —le preguntó con la una voz bajita, sentándose en el borde de la mesita—. Decirte que nos besamos y que me dijiste que me querías, para luego enterarme que…—agachó la cabeza— te acostaste con Hancock. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

—No me acosté con ella, Nami— le dijo viendo como se incorporaba negando con la cabeza y empezando a andar por el cuarto—. Es la verdad, ella me mintió haciéndomelo creer.

—¿Te mintió? —le preguntó arrugando la frente—. Yo misma la escuché decírselo a una de sus hermanas.

Luffy se quitó el sombrero y lo colgó del manillar de la puerta.

—Yo no me acuerdo de nada después de que salí de tu camarote, pero seguramente ella se metió en mi cama después de desnudarme. Vete a saber por qué.

Nami hizo una mueca.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes si no te acuerdas?

—Robin me acaba de decir que me encontraron durmiendo en el pasillo completamente dormido. — le explicó deseando que le creyese—. Me llevaron a mi habitación y dice que nada hubiera podido despertarme por lo bebido que iba.

El cuerpo de la navegante temblaba. Sintió alegría de que no hubiera estado con ella y rabia y ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a esa emperatriz.

—¿Y te dijo que os acostasteis? —le preguntó sin aún creérselo.

Luffy respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Sí.

Resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar esa mujer.

—Está loca.

Él al ver que no le paraba dio otro paso, sin poder evitar volver a mirarla de arriba a abajo. Cuanto la deseaba…

—¿Es nuevo?

Nami no entendió la pregunta hasta que observó que el capitán le miraba el cuerpo. Como si pudiera mirar por debajo de la ropa.

—Sí, es nuevo. —intentó hablar como si él no la alterase, sin conseguirlo—. Me lo compré en la otra isla.

El moreno volvió a dar otro paso. Se quedó delante de ella, que tenía apoyada la espalda en el mueble. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, llevó una de sus manos a su cintura.

—Es suave —bajó su mano suavemente hasta que tocó su pierna—. Como tu piel.

La joven respiraba profundamente, sintiendo la tan conocida y añorada excitación recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Vete Luffy.. —descruzó los brazos y puso las manos en su torso. Pudo sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Él en vez de alejarse, se acercó más a ella. Apretándola contra la pared, envolviendo su cintura con los brazos. La quería ahí siempre.

—No tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar —empezó a hablarle de lo que recordaba que ella le dijo la otra noche.

Nami no pudo contenerse de abrazarlo también. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y hundió los dedos en su cabello.

—¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo, Luffy?

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella sintió el miembro abultado del moreno por debajo del pantalón. Deseó quitarle la ropa y envolverle la cintura con las piernas.

—Si alguna vez pasara algo, al menos recordaremos que fuimos libres… —agachó la cabeza para besarla, hablando antes encima de sus labios— y que hicimos el amor todas las noches.

Se besaron desesperados. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que se besaron por última vez. Nami sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, solo se dejaba llevar por él. Le echaba de menos tanto emocional como físicamente.

La alzó sin dejar de besarse, sólo parando durante segundos para poder respirar y volver a juntarse. Temía que se desvaneciera o que le parara y le alejase. No quería irse de allí ahora que ya sabía porque le había dejado.

Caminó hacia su cama y la bajó dejándola estirada, colocándose encima.

Separaron sus bocas y respiraron arrítmicamente, cogiendo todo el aire que se habían robado el uno al otro.

—Esos recuerdos… —susurró Nami, mirando sus ojos azabaches— acabaran conmigo.

—No, Nami. Esos recuerdos nos mantendrán unidos para siempre. Si no estamos juntos nos arrepentiremos en la hora de nuestra muerte —bajó la cabeza y le besó el cuello, saboreando su piel—. No me perdonaría jamás el no haber disfrutado de ti todos los días.

Nami cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que Luffy le proporcionaba. Tenía razón. Había dejado que el miedo le nublara la mente y actuara por ella. Como siempre, su capitán la salvaba hasta de sí misma.

—Vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Esa es la vida del pirata, ¿no? —le preguntó la peliparanja.

El moreno dirigió sus manos a su pantalón y se lo desabrochó, bajándoselo y tirándolo al suelo, para sentirla más cerca. Gimieron cuando se rozaron.

—Exacto —se quitó la camiseta—. Así que no vuelvas a dejarme porque los quiero vivir todos contigo.

Dejó que le subiera el camisón y se lo sacara por la cabeza. Estaban los dos desnudos, sólo con el tanga y el boxer. Ella le acercó y le volvió a besar, un beso corto pero lleno de significado. No quería volver a ocultarle nada ni guardarse nada.

—Te quiero.

Luffy sonrió al escuchar esas dos palabras de la mujer más importante de su vida.

—Recuérdamelo siempre —entrecerró los ojos—. Esta vez es una orden.

Los dos se rieron y se volvieron a besar, más tranquilos y en paz con ellos mismos. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Se quitaron la última prenda que les quedaba y se volvieron a juntar. De lo preparados que estaban, entró directamente de una forma suave, llenándola por completo. Empezó a moverse, haciendo que los dos gimieran.

—No me vuelvas a quitar esto, por favor.

Ella lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—Lo siento, Luffy. Por todo. Perdóname —acabó de hablar y gimió más fuerte ya que él aumentó las embestidas.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, tonta —gruñó al notar como el interior de la joven le apretaba.

Los dos continuaron moviéndose, cambiando de posiciones haciendo que ella estuviera arriba.

Luffy le acariciaba los pechos y todo el cuerpo. En el camarote sólo se escuchan jadeos y gemidos. Hacía calor y estaban sudando.

Siguieron hasta que no pudieron retenerlo más y sus cuerpos se liberaron. La sensación era indescriptible. Los dos sentían todo su ser vibrar después de tanto tiempo deseando al otro.

Nami se apoyó en el pecho del moreno, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. No necesitaron más palabras entre ellos.

Cuando se calmaron, volvieron a hacer el amor. Estuvieron despiertos durante toda la noche, lo necesitaban. Ofreciéndole al otro lo que tanto había echado de menos.

Disfrutarían cada momento y lo atesorarían para toda la vida. Así siempre podrían recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que solo existieron ellos dos y el océano.

Un tiempo en el que fueron libres.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Se acabó! :) ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Bueno, hago una preguntita para el siguiente LuNa: ¿Queréis un One shot de cuando Hancock se quedó en el Sunny con ellos (está en el primer capítulo de esta historia, Nami hace referencia a esa noche jeje) o otro distinto y aleatorio xD?

Lo más votado, será lo que escriba jeje. Hacérmelo saber :))

¡Un beso y un abrazo! ^^


End file.
